Despedida
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Mikaela tenía miedo. Era la primera vez en sus ocho años que veía a sus padres portándose de esa manera pero eso podía ser una buena señal, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Despedida**

Tenía miedo.

Mikaela escuchaba a sus padres gritándose entre sí palabras en un idioma que le era desconocido con tal ferocidad que su cuerpo temblaba. Habían empezado muy temprano, antes de la salida del sol, y ya siendo casi medio día seguían peleando con la misma intensidad. En algún momento sintió como una dura mano le jalaba del cuello hasta meterlo en el asiento trasero del carro que su padre conducía erráticamente mientras su madre, sentada a su lado, lo sacudía con violencia cada vez que se movía.

Nunca lo dejaban salir de su casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y ciertamente no recordaba una sola vez en la cual lo dejaran subirse al carro. Se trataba por un lado de una experiencia fascinante al ver la rapidez con la cual el paisaje cambiaba en su ventana al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento se extendía a lo largo de su ser.

Decidido a ignorar esa sensación decidió ser obediente y, completamente inmóvil, se quedó contemplado como los edificios poco a poco eran remplazados por arboles. Fue una tarea dura debido a lo brusco del viaje, los ruidos de los otros carros y el hecho de que tenía que sujetarse de vez en cuando con fuerza del asiento delantero cuando el vehículo disminuía bruscamente la velocidad. Casi podía escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no era normal que fuera el único que no tuviera puesta esa correa que sus padres usaban y parecían hacerlos inmunes a esos cambios.

Sin embargo no era la primera vez que ellos poseían o hacían algo diferente por lo que prefirió dedicarse a pensar en el motivo del repentino viaje. Siempre que salía debía de hacerlo siguiendo unas reglas muy estrictas que lo obligaban a recitar antes de poner un pie fuera de la casa; la idea de que en esta ocasión fuera distinto le hizo pensar que quizás ahora lo estaban poniendo a prueba para ver si era capaz de seguirlas.

La idea de que sus padres confiaran en él hizo que una tímida sonrisa se formara en su rostro mientras mentalmente recitaba las reglas para asegurarse de no decepcionarlos y, quizás, de esa forma ganarse mas salidas. Debía ser obediente, permanecer callado cuando no le pidieran hablar evitando siempre preguntas demasiado curiosas, sonreír cuando le preguntaran sobre sus padres y nunca acercarse demasiado a otros niños. Ocasionalmente le pedían que mintiera acerca de lo que sus vecinos denominaban "ruidos sospechosos".

Le entristecía no poder jugar como lo hacían los niños que veía al asomarse secretamente desde la ventana de la sala pero estaba seguro que todo lo que tenía que hacer era demostrar lo bueno que él era. De seguro eso fue lo que ellos tuvieron que hacer antes de permitirles salir con tanta frecuencia.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió ante el repentino silencio entre sus padres y la extraña mirada que compartieron antes de que su padre aumentara la velocidad del carro. Su madre poseía esta extraña sonrisa que colocaba antes de hacer algo que lo lastimaba cuando lo tocó en el hombro con una mano mientras la otra se extendía por encima de su cabeza abriendo la puerta.

– Desaparece.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de empujarlo haciéndolo salir del carro rodando varios metros por la dura y solitaria carretera. Confundido, adolorido, miró como el carro seguía alejándose sin disminuir en ningún momento la velocidad. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no volverían por él y lentamente intentó sentarse únicamente logrando lastimarse aun mas cuando su delgados brazos no pudieron soportar su peso.

Ahora entendía la razón de su miedo. No se trató de una pelea ordinaria la que habían estado teniendo todo el día, ellos estuvieron planeando la mejor forma de deshacerse de él.

Para cuando otro vehículo apareció en aquella solitaria carretera Mikaela seguía inmóvil debido a un tipo de dolor diferente al que el conductor que intentó ayudarlo creía. A pesar de ser muy duros y nunca estar contentos con lo que hacía, en el fondo siempre pensó que si los contentaba llegaría el día en que lo tratarían de la misma forma que los otros adultos en la ventana lo hacían con los otros niños.

La forma como se enteró de que nunca recibiera por parte de ellos una sonrisa dulce, una felicitación o un abrazo le resultaba más insoportable que cualquier herida física.

….

* * *

 _ **¿Hola?**_

 _ **Si se preguntan porque publiqué esto la razón simple: quería escribir algo sobre Mikaela y los dos globos de dialogo en el manga sobre su vida antes de llegar al orfanato fueron lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**_

 _ **La idea de la discusión en otro idioma de sus padres resultó de un comentario que leí, hace mucho, sobre como Mikaela tanto de nombre como de apariencia resultaba de ascendencia extranjera y me gustó.**_

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Al final si continuaré y, hasta donde he planeado, serán diez capítulos en total cortos.**_

* * *

 **Voz**

Mikaela no sabía cuantos días llevaba en aquella habitación blanca con adornos de dibujos en la parte superior de las paredes. El primer día se había quedado maravillado viéndolos pero ahora simplemente hacia que se preguntara cuan distinta era la vida fuera de su antigua casa. Recordaba poco desde el momento en que la ambulancia fue a recogerlo sin embargo durante el breve trayecto notó la forma cálida y amable de las personas que intentaban ayudarlo. Fue una experiencia que tras el abandono de sus padres creyó nunca le pasaría.

Estaba tan confundido al respecto que cada vez que le preguntaban algo no encontraba voz para responder. Distintos tonos de voz y matices que por primera vez usaban con él, aquellos que ilusionado esperaba que sus padres usaran al hablarle, de cierta forma transformaban las palabras a un idioma que le era desconocido. Sabía en el fondo lo que decían sin embargo el mensaje se perdía en su mente cuanto trataba de dar una respuesta.

– Pronto tengo que buscarte un nuevo hogar y necesito que respondas mis preguntas.

Mikaela giró su cabeza para ver la mujer que últimamente iba a visitarlo, una de las pocas a las que entendía cuando le hablaba. Ella era distinta a la mayoría de las personas de ese lugar, su ropa era de otro color y su forma de hablar se parecía a como a la de su madre cuando le hablaba en sus salidas de la casa. Era difícil para él ponerle un nombre; era como el otro tono dulce pero al mismo tiempo era frío, fingido.

– No sigas perdiendo mi tiempo – Dijo la mujer comenzando a enojarse por todos los días que llevaba sin ningún avance y mirándolo duramente – Solamente responde para terminar con esto.

Sin cambiar su posición, acostado de espalda en la cama, Mikaela siguió en silencio pero ahora porque no estaba seguro de que hacer. Sus padres le enseñaron a no responder la mayoría de las preguntas que ella le hacía y, aunque ellos ya no estaban, no estaba seguro si eso significa que podía desobedecerlos.

" _Podrían volver y enojarse conmigo. De seguro me castigarían severamente"_

Pensó aterrado recordando la última vez que dijo algo que no debía. La sola posibilidad de que eso volviera a suceder hizo que con su mano derecha tomara la sabana de la cama y se cubriera el rostro.

– Al menos da tu nombre.

La mujer habló ahora como su padre lo hacía mientras le quitaba de un tirón la sabana. Verla actuando de esa manera hizo que se preguntara si todas las personas eran como ella, como sus padres, y solamente algunos eran mejor fingiendo el tono dulce que otros. La idea hizo que a su mente llegara la escena de quienes lo recogieron en la carretera, con las personas más amables de todas, y lo mucho que le dolió el hombro izquierdo cuando lo tocaron en esa zona.

Ellos no fueron los únicos. Todos, aun sabiendo que le dolía, insistían en tocarlo, moverlo e incluso recordó cuando lo sujetaron porque según ellos se movía mucho. Recordaba como el hombre mas cálido de ese lugar le negó a otro la posibilidad de darle algo para quitarle el dolor diciendo que era muy pequeño y delgado para ello. No entendió que quiso decir con ello, seguía sin hacerlo, pero ahora todo estaba claro.

Todos querían lastimarlo.

Sus padres se solían hacerle cosas que le lastimaban mucho tanto en el cuerpo como en su alma pero eso era porque era malo mientras que quienes estaban allí también lo herían sin tener un motivo. Ahora podía ver claramente su juego haciéndole creer que eran buenos para, como esa mujer, revelar mas tarde sus intenciones.

Estaba cansado de ello. Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir siendo tratado de esa manera y para ello no debía dejar que se acercaran. Su modo de trabajar parecía implicar primero eso, no los dejaría.

– No sé si solo eres un problema o hay algo malo en tu cabeza.

Murmuró la mujer recostándose en la silla al lado de la cama de Mikaela viendo los descubrimientos que los doctores hicieron cuando lo trataron. El chico poseía cierto grado de desnutrición junto con un historial de heridas sanadas hace mucho tiempo, sin duda producto del tiempo junto a sus padres. En cuanto a las heridas que lo mantenían en ese hospital estaba una conmoción, un hombro severamente maltrato junto con muchos raspones y contusiones además de una herida en la parte baja de la columna que casi tuvo que ser operada. Casi juraría que el motivo por el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su ingreso al hospital se debía a algún daño cerebral, una teoría que los doctores no parecían descartar por completo.

– Me rindo. Sin nombre, sin edad, sin antecedentes y sin duda sin un cerebro funcional. Tendrás suerte de que te consiga un decente hogar sustituto con esto pero eso es culpa tuya por no cooperar.

Mikaela escuchó a la mujer mientras la veía anotar algo en un papel para luego darle un golpe con su lápiz en la cabeza y marcharse azotando la puerta. Ya no había dudas, las personas solamente querían lastimarlo de una forma u otra.

" _No pueden si no dejo que se acerquen."_ Pensó acomodándose en su cama para poder ver los adornos en la pared _"Pueden fingir tener voces que hagan que quiera responderles, usan voces para confundirme, pero si no hablo puedo apartarlos y permanecer a salvo. Simplemente debo de seguir pensando en como mantenerlos lejos."_

… _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyakuya**

La mujer no volvió sino mucho tiempo después, para ese entonces ya la mayoría del cuerpo no le dolía y las personas a su alrededor no le prohibían que se sentara. Caminar le costaba un poco a lo cual culpaba a ese hombre que siempre le tocaba en esa parte preguntándole si lo estaba lastimando, preguntas que no respondía para no darle el gusto de saber que lo estaba logrando.

– Fuiste afortunado de que la iglesia Hyakuya se interesara en ti. No eres precisamente el tipo de niños a las cuales agrade cuidar por lo que hazte un favor al dejar de comportarte como un animal salvaje… aunque en este punto ni siquiera estoy segura de que entiendas lo que te dicen.

Mikaela escuchó a la mujer que tocaba la puerta de lo que ella llamó orfanato sin estar seguro de que esperar. Mientras observaba a su alrededor pudo ver en una ventana a varios niños mas pequeños que él mirándolo con curiosidad los cuales se marcharan en cuantos los descubrió y gruñó. Hacer eso parecía ser un buen método para mantener a las personas lejos, a una distancia donde no volverían a lastimarlo. No siempre funcionaba pero junto a su silencio parecía ser un buen inicio, aunque algunos se enojaban cuando lo hacía. Con ellos era mejor morder, gritar y arañar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de cabello corto con delantal y una sonrisa que lo ponía incomodo. Estaba tan perturbado por ella que no se escuchó la conversación que ambas tuvieron como tampoco le importó cuando la señora, que resultó ser la directora de se orfanato, lo condujo hasta una habitación llena con los niños que vio en la ventana.

– Niños, el día de hoy un nuevo hermano se va a unir a nuestra familia y deben portarse bien con él – Dijo la directora empujando suavemente a Mikaela asegurándose de no tocar el hombro que todavía estaba herido, nunca disminuyendo su sonrisa incluso cuando cambio su atención de los niños a él – ¿Por qué no te presentas? Todavía no sé tu nombre.

La pregunta ocasionó que los pequeños lo miraran expectantes aumentando sus sentimientos de incomodidad y nerviosismo. No le gustaba ser observado por tantos ojos curiosos, esperando que dijera algo, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Mikaela sujetó inconscientemente su todavía adolorido brazo izquierdo mientras les mostraba los dientes y gruñía. Su gesto funcionó porque en ese momento los niños parecieron asustarse lo suficiente como para decidir ignorarlo.

El lugar le desagradaba. Habían demasiados niños en una misma habitación, si no tenía cuidado fácilmente podrían rodearlo y con su superioridad numérica serían capaces de lastimarlo. Sin embargo los cortos trayectos que caminó ese día le resultaron tortuosos por lo que su plan de escape tendría que esperar por el momento.

– No esta bien que hagas eso – Suspiró la directora para luego colocarse a la altura de Mikaela – Como seguro te has dado cuenta eres el hermano mayor, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Mikaela estaba tentado a corregirla, él no era hermano de nadie y mucho menos de esos que alcanzaba a ver estaban recogiendo y probando armas para atacarlo, la mayoría era la mitad de su tamaño por lo que era lógico que buscaran objetos para arrojarle. Lamentablemente ella no le importaban sus gruñidos y cuando intentó arañarla simplemente le tomó la mano con una suavidad que le desconcertó.

– El hermano mayor se encarga de proteger a los menores – Continuó la directora usando su otra mano para girar la cabeza de Mikaela cuando notó la mirada asustada con la cual observaba a los otros niños retomando su juego con bloques de construcción – Esta es una familia donde todos los miembros se cuidan entre sí y nadie va a lastimarse así como espero que no los lastimes. Leí que tienes una tendencia a la violencia que espero contengas durante tu estadía aquí. Ahora, ¿Por qué no intentas unirte a su juego?

Una vez libre Mikaela se quedó en su posición sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo con la insistencia con la que la directora lo miraba esperando que la obedeciera. No estaba seguro que hacer, ella parecía ser muy amable y su amabilidad solo resultaría ser tan grande como sus deseos de herirlo, de esa manera siempre ha sido.

" _Pero si no hago lo que quiere también será malo"_

Al final simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo sentándose en una posición donde podía vigilar a sus posibles atacantes a una distancia segura y con la salida justo detrás suyo. La directora no parecía contenta con su decisión pero en lugar de seguir insistiendo simplemente lo dejó quieto murmurando algo sobre que con el tiempo lograría integrarse al grupo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conejito**

Mikaela llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar sin escapatoria. Sus intentos de huir se vieron frustrados por la atenta vigilancia de la directora y los, demasiado cooperativos en el tema, demás niños del lugar. Al final tuvo que resignarse a que tendría que quedarse, de momento.

Su única satisfacción era que nadie había logrado obligarlo a hablar y el hecho de que todos parecían entender que no estaba interesado en permanecer cerca de nadie. Todavía le parecía muy pronto descartar la idea de un posible ataque, sobre todo cuando los pequeños comenzaban a arrojarse objetos que en su mayoría le resultaban desconocidos. Sin embargo la falta de agresiones hacía que se relajara, un poco.

De cierta forma se había acostumbrado a su solitaria rutina por lo que cuando, sentado con las rodillas en el pecho como siempre, observó a una de las chicas mas pequeñas acercársele haciéndole sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. La chica de cabello marrón sostenía un libro, que reconoció como el mismo que hace un par días había leído, de tal forma que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

– No sé leer bien… y la directora esta ocupada… y todavía falta para terminar un poco. – La escuchó murmurar una vez que estuvo a la distancia que la experiencia le enseñó no causaría que empezara a gruñirle. – Y quiero saber que le pasó al conejito.

Algo en la forma nerviosa y temerosa con la cual lo estaba mirando hizo que Mikaela recordara como él mismo solía comportarse de esa manera cuando no estaba seguro de que hizo para enojar a sus padres. Nunca le gustó cuando se sentía de esa manera y ahora acaba de descubrir que tampoco le gustaba ser quien provocará esas reacciones.

Sin embargo no pensaba ceder a su juego por lo que negó con la cabeza empezando a considerar que fue mala idea haber leído ese libro, pero había sido inevitable. Esa habitación estaba llena con un gran número de coloridos libros con dibujos que le encantaban, libros que nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de ver y los cuales con su poca capacidad de lectura podía entender perfectamente. Por no mencionar que entendía los sentimientos de ella, la historia del conejito era la más larga de todas las de esa habitación y llegaba un punto en que realmente no sabias que iba a pasarle.

– Por favor – Continuó la niña sentándose de rodillas enfrente suyo – No quiero molestar pero… el conejito saltó… y no sé si se lastimó cuando cayó. No entiendo los dibujos.

La comprendía. Ese libro en particular no tenía muchos dibujos y los pocos que poseía eran un poco confusos si no sabías lo que sucedía. Verla al borde de las lagrimas por tantos días de intriga hacían que Mikaela sintiera una presión en el pecho sabiéndose capaz de ayudarla y negarse a hacerlo.

" _¿Qué hago? ¿La asusto?"_ Pensó sin cambiar su posición inquieto por la situación _"No quiero asustarla. Ella es la que menos me molesta"_

Podía ver detrás de ella como el resto de los niños jugaban arrojándose cosas o dibujando, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección de ellos y murmurando. No parecían estar trabajando con ella, por el contrario le dio la impresión de que para ellos era igual de raro que le hablara. Porque una verdad desde su llegada era que él no hablaría, ni ellos tratarían de hablarle.

– Supongo que no lo leerás – Murmuró la niña derrotada, levantándose lentamente.

– Yo…

La palabra había escapado de sus labios antes de darse cuenta de ello llamando la atención de la niña que inmediatamente bajó un poco el libro para sonreírle.

– ¿Me lo leerás?

El tono de voz usando fue uno nuevo para Mikaela quien se quedó congelado un segundo antes de extenderle la mano tímidamente para pedir el libro. Ella inmediatamente obedeció sentándose enfrente de él a la misma distancia a la cual le había estado hablando, mirándolo de una forma que no podría describir y al mismo tiempo, de cierta forma, le agradaba.

– Por cierto, me llamo Fumie.

Dijo con una pequeña risa, seguramente esperando que Mikaela dijera su nombre, a lo cual él se limitó a abrir el libro señalándole la pagina donde creía que le lectura fue interrumpida. Una vez que le señaló el punto correcto comenzó a leer de forma pausada, en parte porque no estaba seguro de como leerle a otra persona y en parte porque algunas palabras eran un poco difíciles de pronunciar.

Llevaba un par de paginas cuando se percató que uno de los niños, el mas pequeño y de cabello de un marrón claro, se había unido a ellos dudoso. La situación se volvía incomoda sin embargo Mikaela se las arregló para olvidarse de ello mientras leía la historia de un conejito abandonado que por primera vez exploraba el mundo a pesar del miedo que sentía.

Cuando la directora regresó a buscarlos para comer ya había terminado de leer y escuchó la voz agradecida tanto de Fumie como de Taichi quienes se fueron a unir al resto de los niños, aunque un tanto inseguros de dejarlo solo al ver que no iba con ellos. Al final Mikaela terminó quedándose a solas con la directora que tomó el libro para guardarlo diciéndole:

– Tienes una voz linda, deberías usarla mas y me sorprende lo bien que lees porque este libro es un poco difícil para los niños de tu edad pero lo dejé aquí para ti. – En ese momento la mujer se dio la vuelva para ver a Mikaela que permanecía sentado abrazando sus rodillas mirándola con incertidumbre ene los ojos – Eres como el conejito de la historia y me entristece que tengas miedo de saltar. Si no lo haces, a diferencia del conejito, no podrás ver el hermoso jardín al otro lado de la colina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parque**

Había pasado casi un mes desde su llegada al orfanato y Mikaela se sentía como un tonto. Entre sus interacciones con Fumie, quien cuyo nuevo pasatiempo era escucharlo leer, y su vigilancia sobre los otros niños se percató de la forma como estaba malinterpretando todo. Casi sintió deseos de golpearse contra una pared al darse cuenta de que los supuestos "objetos para lastimarlo" y "preparación de planes para atacarlo" no eran mas que juguetes y juegos. A pesar de que en su casa no eran tan abundantes como en ese lugar, además de que nunca tuvo con quien jugar, eso no significaba que desconociera lo que eran.

" _¡La mayoría son peluches! Incluso si los lanzaran no lastimarían"_

Pensó frustrado e incapaz de seguir creyendo en sus propios pensamientos. Tan confundido estaba que no objetó cuando Fumie lo guiaba hasta el parque ubicado frente al orfanato.

– ¿Te estas aburriendo? ¿Preferirías jugar con ellos?

Ante sus preguntas Mikaela solo parpadeó mirando los montones de arena sin forma entre sus dedos mientras que Fumie acababa de colocar los últimos detalles de una representación del orfanato, o eso creía que era el rectángulo de arena con piedras incrustadas. La verdad era que no le emocionaba la idea de estar en esa caja de arena pero todavía no se sentía del todo seguro con ir con los otros niños que estaban jugando con un balón a unos metros.

Sabiendo que ella estaba esperando una respuesta movió la cabeza negativamente y volvió a intentar darle forma a la arena. Intentos que fallaban uno tras otro.

" _Esto parecía mas divertido desde la ventana"_

Pensó recordado a sus antiguos vecinos quienes jugaban con frecuencia a eso. Una nueva confirmación de que su apreciación de la realidad tendía a ser errada.

Estaba a punto de rendirse e irse cuando escuchó a la directora junto a los otros niños gritando el nombre de Kouta. Levemente curioso miró a su alrededor notando como el chico de cabello y ojos negros no estaba en ningún lado visible. Sin deseos de involucrarse trató de ignorar lo que sucedía pero cuando comenzó a llover y fueron obligados a regresar cuando todavía estaba ya fue capaz de ignorarlo. No podía dejarlo afuera por su cuenta.

Usando el conocimiento de sus anteriores intentos de escape, Mikaela se escabulló fuera del orfanato regresando al parque donde comenzó a correr por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarlo. La lluvia rápidamente se volvía mas intensa haciéndolo la única persona a la vista. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera, el frio le hacía temblar y quería buscar refugio.

Finalmente logró encontrarlo sentando en medio de unos arbustos sosteniéndose su tobillo derecho. Una vez que fue capaz de atravesar las hojas y sentarse a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

– ¡Perdí el balón! Fue un regalo y si se enteran de que lo perdí dejaran de traernos cosas.

La innecesaria explicación hizo que Mikaela le sonriera tímidamente. Esa parte del parque estaba llena de ramas caídas y rocas difíciles de ver, si fue a buscar el balón corriendo fácilmente pudo haberse tropezado. Los arbustos eran lo suficientemente frondosos como para ocultarlo con sus hojas.

– Lo dudo – Dijo Mikaela levantándose con una mano extendida a Kouta – Están preocupados por ti.

Quizás fue la sorpresa por escucharlo hablar pero el chico mas joven no tomó su mano inmediatamente. Una vez que lo hizo, le ayudó a caminar con su tobillo adolorido hasta que llegaron al orfanato donde la directora salió a recibirlos notoriamente aliviada.

Mientras la directora se llevaba a Kouta para atender su herida, Mikaela se vio sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de todos quienes le agradecían por haberlo encontrado. Entendía que tras casi tres horas desaparecidos bajo la lluvia se sintieran emotivos, lo que no entendía era porque todos iban con él y por suerte Fumie hizo que se separaran. Si no lo hubieran hecho, Mikaela no estaba seguro si pudo haber seguido conteniendo su instinto de atacarlos.

Solo esperaba que su acción no cambiara demasiado las cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akane**

Estaba asustada. Incluso cuando movió la cabeza afirmativamente, la verdad era que Akane no entendió el motivo de su traslado.

Esta nueva familia donde querían incorporarla era muy diferente con la cual estuvo viviendo. El edificio era mucho mas pequeño con solamente otros seis niños y la directora. Sin embargo el cambio que más le aterró fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era la mayor del orfanato. Una enseñanza en común entre todos los orfanatos bajo el cuidado de la iglesia Hyakuya era que el mayor era responsable de los menores y debía de cuidarlos, incluso la directora se lo recordó cuando la presentó esa mañana al grupo.

Se suponía que su papel lo compartiría con otro chico, uno que sin duda destacaba por su apariencia, pero eso le parecía imposible. Cuanto lo saludó fue ignorada; cuando le preguntó su edad, el silencio fue su única respuesta. Aunque nada de eso la preparó cuando quiso saber su nombre y todos tranquilamente le dijeron que no lo sabían.

– Es bastante tímido – Le dijo Chihiro mientras estaban sentadas solas en el ultimo peldaño de la escalera– Incluso solía ser agresivo si te acercabas demasiado o lo molestabas… aunque por si acaso mejor no lo molestes.

– ¡Eso no esta bien! – Gritó Akane alzando los brazos un momento indignada por lo que escuchaba – ¿Cómo pueden estar bien con eso?

– Porque la directora lo dijo – Respondió como si se tratara de una respuesta obvia.

La chica de corto cabello negro y lentes al darse cuenta que sus palabras no la calmaban le relató como el día anterior se escapó bajo la lluvia para buscar a uno de ellos que estaba herido y desaparecido. Para Chihiro, quien hasta hace unas horas ocupaba el lugar que ahora poseía Akane, ese gesto fue suficiente para ganarse su confianza.

– Además Fumie y Taichi lo quieren desde hace mucho – Continuó – Ambos son muy, pero muy tímidos por lo que si ellos no le temen esta bien para mi.

Por su parte Akane seguía sin convencerse. Desde ese momento se dio a la tarea de vigilarlo notando como nunca hablaba siendo la única excepción cuando corregía a Fumie y Taichi mientras leían en voz alta. También se percató que intencionalmente se mantenía apartado de todos, aunque vigilándolos. Nunca hacia nada con ellos, a menos que necesitaran ayuda y no hubiera nadie más disponible.

" _Es raro"_

Fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar tras casi cinco días de vivir juntos. Jamás se había encontrado alguien como él, y no estaba segura de querer llegar a conocer a otro igual.

– ¿Vas a dibujar con nosotros? ¡Haremos muchos y luego los pegaremos por todas partes!

Akane, quien se encontraba recostada contra una de las paredes del cuarto de juegos, le sonrió a la recién llegada Ako. La niña de corto cabello marrón recogido en dos colitas era muy enérgica mientras la jalaba de la mano llevándola al jardín donde los otros estaban juntando los materiales que usarían. Nuevamente notó que la única excepción era el chico raro sentado cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo.

Le molestaba su desinterés hasta el punto de inflar sus mejillas exasperada pero en lugar de ir a arrástralo, como quería hacer, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarlo. Había decidido ignorarlo y eso era lo que haría, sin embargo era una tarea que se le dificultaba. Conforme coloreaba las imágenes que le iban pasando no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando inmóvil en su posición, incluso cuando la directora se le acercó diciéndole algo que no pudo escuchar.

Akane quería que su nueva familia fuera mas unida porque creía que fue su dificultad para relacionarse con su anterior familia lo que hizo que la cambiaran de orfanato. Sabía que tuvo suerte de conocerlos y no terminar en una donde todos se atacaran mutuamente o te veían únicamente como algo inútil; una de sus anteriores hermanas tuvo que vivir en uno de ellos por un tiempo y las historias que le contó le dieron pesadillas durante días. A ese tipo de familia empezó a llamarlas "familia pesadilla".

Estaba a punto de realizar un último esfuerzo por tratar de llevarse bien con él cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba mojándola. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que los otros niños también estaban mojados y los dibujos que estuvieron haciendo se encontraban completamente arruinados. También notó como el chico raro estaba de pie a solo un par de metros detrás de ella sosteniendo una manguera.

– Lo siento.

Lo escuchó murmurar tirando la manguera para luego irse de vuelta al edificio.

….

* * *

Nadie volvió a verlo por el resto del día y cuando no se presentó para la cena Akane sintió que era el momento de intervenir. La directora les había explicado que el incidente de la manguera era en realidad su culpa. Ella le había pedido al chico que regara las plantas pero en un descuido abrió la pluma mas de la cuenta y para cuando la cerró ya todos estaban mojados.

" _Parecía asustado cuando se disculpó"_

Con esos pensamientos en mente aprovechó que todos estaban ocupados comiendo para buscarlo. Al final lo encontró escondido debajo de su cama a lo cual le sonrió mientras se metía debajo de ella de tal forma que quedaron uno al lado del otro.

– ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no bajaste a comer? – Preguntó tratando de verlo a los ojos a lo cual él desvió la mirada – Te esperábamos y tuvimos que empezar porque es tarde. Si no te das prisa podrías quedarte sin tu parte.

– Castigo.

A pesar de que la palabra fue apenas un susurró hizo que Akane se confundiera porque nadie lo había castigado, ni siquiera lo culpaban por el accidente. Incluso, pensó, si lo culparan dejarlo sin comer era algo muy excesivo. Entre sus anteriores hermanos hubo unos bastante traviesos, que hicieron cosas mucho peores que accidentalmente regarla, y sus castigos jamás llegaron a algo parecido.

" _¿Se esta castigando o se esta ocultado para no estarlo?"_

Él estaba asustado, podía tratar de fingir lo contrario pero a ella no la engañaba. La forma como le recordó a su anterior hermana que vivió con una "familia pesadilla" hizo que se preguntará si ese era el motivo por el cual era tan diferente del resto.

– Lo estas haciendo mal – Le regañó saliéndose rápidamente de debajo de la cama para darse la vuelta y jalarlo sacándolo de su escondite. Una vez afuera se sentó enfrente de él tomándolo de lo hombros para asegurarse de que le prestará atención, si todas las directoras lo hacían eso significaba que el gesto debía funcionar – Un castigo no soluciona nada, ni hace feliz a nadie.

– ¿No? – Preguntó dudoso y algo confundido por su comportamiento.

– Por supuesto que no. Fue un accidente, uno que no fue tu culpa, y si eso te hace sentir mal lo que tienes que hacer es… es… – Había iniciado bastante segura pero ahora a Akane no se le ocurría como terminar – Tú debes…debes… ¡darles un regalo!

– ¿Regalo? No sé que regalar – Confesó Mikaela – A mi nunca me han regalado nada.

– ¡Eso déjamelo a mí! Después de todo ayudarte es mi deber.

A pesar de que Akane lucía muy confiada, por dentro no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo eso no la detendría porque él era su hermanito.

– Los regalos varían de acuerdo a quien se los das y para mi es suficiente con esto. – Dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano – Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Akane y mañana cumplo ocho años.

– Yo… Mikaela y tengo ocho – Respondió tomándole la mano tímidamente, devolviéndole lentamente la sonrisa.

– Entonces mi hermanito en realidad es el mayor – Comentó Akane cuando una idea llegó a su mente emocionándola – ¿Cuándo cumples? Si nadie te ha dado un regalo entonces quiero saber cuanto tiempo tengo para buscarte uno. Quiero que sea uno realmente increíble y ese tipo de cosas hay que pensarlas con tiempo.

– No sé. Mi mamá dijo que era el día en que la enfermedad de Minamata fue descubierta y por eso era una fecha que no debía de celebrarse – Dijo recitando de memoria la ultima parte como le hacían hacerlo de vez en cuando desde que pudo hablar correctamente.– Pero ella me avisaba cuando ya tenía otro año por si alguien preguntaba.

Confundida por la información Akane asintió concluyendo que Mikaela definitivamente estuvo viviendo con una "familia pesadilla" y su gran primera tarea de hermana mayor era impedir que lo trasladaran. No correría el riesgo de que terminara en otra.

…..

* * *

 _ **Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento y fue hecho mas que todo desde la perspectiva de Akane.**_

 _ **Por si alguien se lo pregunta: el cumpleaños de Mikaela es**_ **01 de mayo** _ **(y si hubo una enfermedad de Minamata ese día que es como se le conoció a un famoso caso de envenenamiento por mercurio; o eso me dijo Wikipedia)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Regalo**

" _Helado, helado, helado. Dulces, dulces, dulces"_

Mikaela se encontraba cantando mentalmente observando la gran variedad de sabores enfrente de él mientras sostenía contra su pecho un billete. Esa mañana un hombre llegó al orfanato para hablar con la directora lo cual emocionó a los otros niños que murmuraban entre ellos sobre que nuevo regalo les habría traído. Akane le había dicho justo el día anterior que eso era lo que necesitaba darle a los otros por lo que curioso mantuvo vigilado al visitante para tratar de descifrar que tipo de regalo podría buscar.

Saitou, que era su nombre, no demoró en descubrirlo a lo que le ofreció ir un supermercado para comprar algo. El plan resultaba perfecto, quizás demasiado, pero al igual que la directora no sentía que debía ponerse a la defensiva con él. Además, si los otros confiaban en él entonces dejaría de un lado sus temores y tomaría esa oportunidad.

Lo que no planeó fue que Saitou se mostrara dudoso de llevarlo cuando notó su comportamiento receloso a lo cual le mostró su mejor sonrisa diciéndole que era solo la timidez por ser su primer encuentro. Cuando Akane apareció queriéndose unir tuvo que actuar de forma enérgica y llena de confianza para convencerlos de que él podía encargarse de la labor.

" _¿Cuál sabor debería de comprar?"_

Al llegar al supermercado estaba comenzando a cansarse de actuar tan alegre y despreocupado cuando por dentro todo lo que quería era dejar de estar a la vista de tantas personas. Incluso cuando vivía con sus padres nunca le tocaba portarse de esa forma durante tanto tiempo. Su recompensa fue que le dejaran entrar solo a comprar dulces, lo único que se le ocurría podría hacer feliz a todos, con un billete de 10.000 yenes. Cuando cruzó la puerta pensó en dejar la actuación pero sencillamente le resultaba difícil quitar su sonrisa ante una pared completa de distintos tipos de helados rodeado de estantes con muchos otros dulces.

– No sé que hacer.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, volviéndose más evidente la presencia de los otros clientes, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo como el pequeño niño vulnerable que era cuando vio a una persona parecida a su padre pasar lentamente a su lado. Tras un segundo vistazo supo que no era él, era demasiado joven para serlo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle dudar sobre su plan. El orfanato podía ser seguro, en el orfanato nadie lo lastimaría, sin embargo ya no estaba dentro de él y personas con malas intensiones estaban en todas partes, diariamente leía sobre ellas en el periódico.

– ¡Shigure, mira cuantos sabores! ¿Deberíamos comprar algunos para el camino?

– Ya has comprado demasiado.

Mikaela parpadeó para despertar de sus pensamientos y observar a una joven de cabello trenzado cargando una cesta repleta de ingredientes que miraba ilusionada los helados. La dueña de la otra voz no se encontraba en ningún punto visible por lo que regresó su mirada a la joven de la trenza que se inclinó para apreciar mejor los helados murmurando algo referente sobre cual sabor le gustaría a alguien llamado Guren.

– Oh, perdón. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí – Dijo la joven mirando a Mikaela con una alegría que incluso opacaba la que él estuvo actuando – ¿Tampoco te puedes decidir? Aunque pensándolo bien…

Verla murmurando con un sonrojo sobre lo que debía de hacer mientras soñaba despierta hacia que le resultara imposible pensar en ella como una amenaza. Mikaela respiró hondo para concentrarse en cumplir su misión comprando la mayor variedad de tipos de helado y dulces que pudo lo cual pronto se volvió una mala decisión porque no podía cárgalo todo. Al final su intensión de disculparse le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir con su actuación y, una vez cruzó la puerta automática del supermercado, pedir ayuda a Saitou con las bolsas.

Sin embargo el primero en ver en su dirección no fue él, sino un joven de cabello negro con una mirada penetrante que devolvió todos sus temores y aumentarlos. Había visto brevemente a ambos hablar por lo que le preguntó, disimulando lo mejor que pudo, si era conocido de Saitou quien lo negó devolviéndole la pregunta.

" _Aterrador"_

Pensó mientras negaba un poco más vigoroso de lo necesario a lo cual Saitou llegó a la conclusión de que debía de tratarse de un pervertido. Tras escuchar eso le fue imposible evitar verbalizar su anterior pensamiento alegrándose de no sonar tan asustado como estaba; quizás lo único que tanto la directora como sus padres coincidieron en decirle fue mantenerse alejado de los pervertidos.

…

* * *

Al regresar al orfanato Mikaela repartió parte de lo que compró tratando de memorizar que le gustaba a cada quien. Tanto la directora como Saitou estaban teniendo una conversación a pocos metros detrás de él por lo que tuvo que mantener su actuación alegre; aunque si era honesto consigo mismo de esa forma se sentía. Ver a todos los niños sonreír comiendo sin cuidado lo que les trajo era un espectáculo que no creía que pudiera disfrutar tanto como lo hacía.

– Suficiente por hoy o no querrán comer mas tarde. Guardaremos el resto para mañana – Declaró Akane con firmeza tomando la mitad de los dulces que todavía quedaban por repartir – Mikaela, ¿me ayudas a guardar esto?

Ante su pregunta se limitó a asentir y seguirla con el resto de las cosas; el suspiro ligeramente decepcionado que dio Akane ante su gesto le llamó la atención. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras organizaban todo en la nevera hasta que ella terminó cerrando la puerta con una mano sosteniéndole la mirada. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba sin embargo ese día habló más de lo que tuvo que hacer desde que se separó de sus padres y las palabras ya no querían formarse.

– Me tomó tiempo descubrirlo pero ya no tengo dudas. ¡Estabas actuando! – Dijo Akane señalando para luego cruzarse de brazos mirándolo con un ojo cerrado. No entendía porque estaba tan molesta – Debí suponer que el cambio fue muy grande. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Regalo – Murmuró a modo de respuesta logrando desubicarla para luego verla suspirar nuevamente. Sin querer verla enojada con él decidió explicarse – De disculpa y por tu cumpleaños.

– Y el gesto fue muy lindo pero creo que no estas viendo lo importante.

Conforme hablaba Akane tomó de los brazos a Mikaela para hacer que ambos se asomaran a la habitación donde los otros niños seguían comiendo felices. Desde su posición no era posible escucharlo pero todos reían y comentaban enérgicamente.

– ¿Qué crees que los tiene tan felices? – Preguntó a lo cual Mikaela se encogió de hombros. – Hoy nos diste un regalo muy especial que no se puede comprar. Piénsalo detenidamente.

– No sé – Murmuró realmente confundido. – ¿Por qué no sé que es, es que estas enojada?

– ¡No estoy molesta! – Casi gritó Akane a lo cual decidió cambiar su enfoque. Su hermanito tenía problemas para entender ciertas cosas por lo que debía de decirlo lo mas claro posible – Estoy… no sé como estoy pero no me gustó ver que estabas actuando con ese señor. Yo creí que finalmente estabas uniéndote a nosotros y…eso para mí, para todos, fue el mejor regalo posible. Sé van a entristecer cuando se den cuenta que fingías.

A pesar de no entender porque era tan importante se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber fallado en su misión. Eso era lo que le estaba diciendo, él quiso hacer un regalo para que todos fueran felices pero en su lugar su actuación molestaría a todos.

– Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo. Me gustaría que hablaras más con nosotros y nos divirtiéramos todos juntos, pero no si es fingido. – Continuó hablando Akane con firmeza, incluso cuando su tono de voz era cálido y lleno de preocupación – Si te… ¿Cuál es la palabra que dijo la directora?... si te incomoda no te esfuerces, solo debemos seguir intentándolo con calma. Recuerda que somos una familia y nos apoyamos mutuamente.

– No fingí… siempre – Confesó recordando lo genuinamente feliz que se sintió cuando entró al supermercado para buscarles el regalo al igual que cuando se vio a solas entre tantos dulces, o cuando los niños los recibieron de sus manos.

– Lo sé, de lo contrario no me hubiera dado cuenta. Eres muy bueno en eso, incluso podrías ser actor – Dijo Akane dejando a un lado su comportamiento casi maternal para volver a su habitual conducta juguetona. – Sabes, de mi anterior hogar me traje un juego de mesa y eres el único otro niño que tiene edad suficiente para jugar conmigo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

En esos momentos Mikaela lo que quería era ir a su cama hasta que llegara la hora de comer. Estaba agotado por tantas emociones vividas ese día y aun así la sonrisa que estaba recibiendo le resultó tan contagiosa que asintió. Dejaría que Akane lo guiara mientras, realmente, intentaba ser un verdadero miembro de esa familia.

…

* * *

 _ **[No sabía como terminar el capitulo… la conversación entre Mikaela y Akane no tenía fin]**_

 _ **Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo 5 del Volumen 1 de la novela ligera de Owari no Seraph. Mikaela hace una breve aparición que sencillamente no podía dejar de escribir porque eso que busqué la novela.**_

 _ **Se contó con las actuaciones especiales de las versiones de 16 años de Shigure (su voz), Sayuri alias "joven de la trenza" y Guren alias "el pervertido". Y si, créanlo o no a Mikaela en verdad le presentaron a Guren como un pervertido (sinceramente me pregunto si ellos recuerdan ese breve encuentro, como no intercambiaron palabras lo dudo pero sería interesante. Guren asustó con mi mirada a Mika)**_

 _ **Saitou es un miembro de la iglesia Hyakuya y para mas detalles publicaré un capitulo especial pronto... aunque desde hoy advierto que no será muy alegre.**_


	8. Capitulo especial

**_Este capitulo especial fue escrito para ubicar esta historia en la continuidad del anime/manga/novela que no afecta la continuidad de la historia por lo que puede omitirse. Cuenta con información que he recolectado de la novela ligera (en mi perfil podrán encontrar un link a una cuenta de tumblr donde la están traduciendo al ingles), la mayoría no se ha dicho en el anime o no se ha revelado explícitamente en el manga (Las pistas están allí pero fácilmente se pasan por desapercibido tanto en el anime como el manga)_**

 ** _Este será el único capitulo (que no estaba incluido en mis planes originalmente) donde algo relevante para la trama de la serie se mencione por lo que si hay alguien que no este interesado en los spoiler puede omitirlo durante… mucho tiempo (la novela solo esta empezando a traducirse el volumen 2 e incluyo información revelada en el volumen 3, creo que uno incluso hasta el 4 o 5). Si como a mí no te importan puedes leerlo tranquilamente._**

 ** _Fue mas un capricho que otra cosa lo que me motivó._**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Capitulo especial: La verdad del orfanato**

Como directora del orfanato Hyakuya era la encargada de supervisar los sujetos de prueba y llevar seguimiento de los experimentos, algunas veces simplemente asegurarse de que no hubiera algún efecto indeseado después de su realización o evitar que aquellos cuyo turno no ha llegado no hagan algo en contra potencialmente perjudicial. Para cumplir con su labor se aseguraba de mantener actualizado los expedientes de los niños lo cual le hacía actualizar el de Mikaela constantemente.

Cuando la iglesia estaba buscando sujetos para el "serafín del final" se toparon con la familia Shindō. El resultado no fue precisamente favorable cuando ellos arrojaron, literalmente, a su hijo una vez creyeron haber recibido la cantidad de dinero. Al parecer se asustaron al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de los experimentos, saber que en cualquier momento Mikaela podría cansarse del trato que recibía y usar inconscientemente el poder que estaba creciendo en él para vengarse. Su plan de seguro deshacerse de él antes de que lo opuesto sucediera para luego huir de los Hyakuya. Un fracaso.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ingenuo que esa familia, al igual que otras de sus niños, creyeron que podían burlar a la secta más grande de todo Japón. La muerte fue su castigo por haber atentado, sin autorización, contra uno de sus más grandes proyectos.

Hacerle creer que el mundo era hostil y verificar que el niño no hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos de la fase experimental fue un trabajo hecho por personal del hospital donde lo atendieron y la trabajadora social encargada de colocarlo en su orfanato. Lamentablemente hicieron tan buen trabajo que su comportamiento se convirtió en un problema. La obediencia y lealtad que esperaban de su parte resultarían imposibles de inculcar a menos que lograran hacerlo mas dócil.

 _"_ _No hay arma mas fuerte de 'persuasión' que el efecto manada"_

Si había algo de lo que se enorgulleciera era de tener el grupo con mejores resultados en todo sentido y estaba segura de que, a fuerza de costumbre, lograría cambiar su aptitud. Dejarlo ser rebelde mientras lentamente lo posicionaba como su futuro rol de líder, haciéndole sentir el peso de lo que su futuro papel dentro del proyecto "serafín del final" representaba. El progreso, lamentablemente, era demasiado lento para su gusto. En más de una ocasión su frustración casi la llevó a cometer el error de regañarlo por su nombre, uno que se suponía desconocía.

Afortunadamente una revaluación determinó que Akane estaba mejor condicionada para su orfanato a lo que la iglesia procedió a hacer el traslado. Al ser de la misma edad ella, y con un comportamiento perfecto, era un modelo que Mikaela podría imitar. Nuevamente la terquedad del chico hizo que se evitaran mutuamente a lo que tuvo que intervenir provocando un accidente que los hiciera interactuar.

Al día siguiente Saitou apareció para verificar a los sujetos de prueba personalmente. Cuando Mikaela se ofreció para ir a acompañarlo al supermercado sintió que su trabajo estaba realizado. El niño obedecería las ordenes que se le dieran llegado el momento, y en caso de que se negara podrían chantajearlo con el bienestar de los otros.

– Espera la posible visita del próximo líder de los Ichinose e informarle como lo acordamos. No parece haber riesgo de una activación accidental en esta etapa de experimentación y analizaremos la posibilidad de empezar la agrupación.

Fue el breve informe que Saitou le dio antes de marcharse. Por un lado significaba que fracasó en involucrarlo en su guerra contra los Hiragi, algo que los Ichinose ansiaban, y debía de brindarle la información necesaria para traerlo de su lado. Si lograban hacerlo no abria que preocuparse porque Mahiru los traicionara, el amor de esa mujer por él sería suficiente para evitar esa posibilidad.

Por otro lado, sus esfuerzos con Mikaela habian dado resultados volviéndolo el primer sujeto con el "serafin del final" que podía clasificar como un éxito. Ahora solo debía de esperar por los otros niños que llegarían a ella; un modo de asegurarse de que la posible traidora no se quedara con esa valiosa arma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mika**

Desde el día en que Mikaela fue al supermercado para traerle dulces, Taichi notó como sonreía con más frecuencia integrándose más a sus juegos. Era divertido verlo jugando con Fumie a vestir su oso gigante o cuando se le ocurrió turnarse en las lecturas haciendo las voces de los personajes. Siempre que era necesario formar grupos para las actividades elegía estar con ellos lo cual le hacía sentir especial.

No le gustaba mucho cuando Akane llamaba a Mikaela aparte para jugar juegos que solo ellos entendían. Por más que intentaran explicarle las reglas le resultaba difícil recordarlas conformándose con verlos, aunque a veces resultara aburrido.

Kouta, Chihiro y Ako preferían juegos que implicara moverse asegurando que entre ellos tres estaba el más rápido del orfanato. Le gustó ver el día en que Mikaela se animó a participar en una de sus carreras ganándoles.

Taichi le agradaba saber que su familia se había vuelto más unida y alegre. Sin embargo, los accidentes ocurrían.

Mikaela y él estaban solos, el resto de los niños estaba adentro viendo una película con la directora que a ninguno de los dos le gustó por lo que decidieron salir a jugar. Había arrojado la pelota con la que estaba jugando en el patio demasiado alto y se quedó atrapado en lo alto de un árbol a lo que él le sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras se subía a buscarla. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que la rama en que se apoyó se quebró.

…..

* * *

Jugar, reír sin preocupación, cosas a la que no estaba acostumbrado de repente eran normales en su vida. Era algo que Mikaela le encantaba descubriendo pronto que no era necesario que fingiera estar feliz porque una vez que decidió dejar de estar a la defensiva se trataba de una emoción que naturalmente brotaba de su ser.

No siempre era fácil pero los niños parecían comprenderlo sabiendo cuando no presionarlo y cuando permanecer a su lado. Le agradaba tanto su nueva familia que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por ella. Por eso no dudó en subirse al árbol a buscar la pelota de Taichi sabiendo que era su juguete favorito. Lo que no esperó fue elegir mal la rama que debía pisar haciendo que se quebrara bajo su peso.

Quedó aturdido por la caída, inmóvil con los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar despierto. O creía estarlo. Todo le resultaba confuso, incapaz de ver u oír con claridad.

–… ¡Mika! ¡Mika!

Para cuando el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que experimentaba le dejaron abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Taichi que no dejó de llamarlo Mika hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba despierto.

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó – ¿Debo llamar a la directora?

– ¿Por qué Mika? – Dijo notando lo nervioso que estaba. No se sentía bien ponerlo de esa forma por su culpa pero sentía curiosidad por sus palabras – Me llamabas así.

– ¿eh? No fue intencional – Respondió como si se hubiera dado cuenta por primera vez de lo que estuvo diciendo – Estaba asustado porque no despertabas y …

– Me gusta – le interrumpió sentándose. Tenía adolorido el cuerpo sin embargo eso era lo único por lo que no le costó sonreírle en un intento de calmarlo – Mika suena bien y en los cuentos cuando acortan el nombre siempre significa algo especial.

La conversación fue interrumpida en ese momento por la directora que llegó corriendo alarmada para revisar que Mikaela estuvo bien. No contenta con las palabras que él le daba se lo llevó a un hospital cercano para ser revisado por un médico. El viaje le pareció un desperdicio de tiempo y no le agradó que, justo cuando se divertía con los otros, le mandaran a reposar en cama por una semana.

Lo único bueno de ese indeseado viaje fue cuando regresó a su cama encontrando la pelota de Taichi en su cama con una nota que decía: _"Para Mika"._ La letra era temblorosa y difícil de leer pero era el primer regalo que alguien le daba. Jamás podría poner en palabras lo bien que se sintió en ese momento.

* * *

…

 ** _Algo en este capítulo no me convence pero no sé qué es. Por otro lado solo falta el final._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola**

Habían pasado meses desde la primera vez que entró en el orfanato y darse cuenta de lo mucho que cambió durante ese periodo de tiempo no deja de sorprender a Mikaela. Durante ese tiempo entendió que a pesar de existir persona malas como sus padres, también estaban quienes eran como su nueva familia a quienes debía de proteger. La felicidad pasó de ser algo que veía a escondidas por una ventana a ser algo que experimentaba cada día.

Por eso estaba emocionado ante la idea de un nuevo miembro en su familia. Todos arreglaron el salón de juegos con adornos para darle la bienvenida y en un intento de calmarse comenzó a jugar con la pelota que le había regalado Taichi. Estaba cerca de la ventana por lo que, mientras el resto jugaba con los bloques de construcción, pudo ser el primero en ver al recién llegado siendo arrastrado, literalmente, por Saitou. La directora ya les advirtió que el chico nuevo podía llegar a ser agresivo.

Se quedó hipnotizado notando la forma como el niño luchaba para liberarse sabiendo que si su estado de salud se lo hubiera permitido, él habría actuado de la misma forma cuando llegó por primera vez. Su temperamento asustó un poco a los otros niños que instintivamente se quedaron detrás de Akane y suyo mirando curiosos como la directora presentaba a Yuichiro.

No dejó que su mirada agresiva e indiferente lo intimidara, en lugar de ello le dedicó su más brillante sonrisa. Había estado en su lugar, entendía que todo era una actuación para protegerse y era su deber como el mayor del grupo hacerle darse cuenta de su error. Cuando Yuichiro le contó su historia se quedó congelado un segundo porque desde que dejó que los miembros de su familia ingresaran a su vida le resultaba imposible controlar una fría rabia contra aquellos que se atrevían a lastimarla, Yuichiro era el más nuevo y por lo tanto quien más recientemente tuvo que vivirlo.

Dando un suspiro no dejó que su sonrisa vacilara e insistió en tenderle la mano que él se negaba a tomar. El periodo de tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo fue uno terrorífico, viendo enemigos que no existían, y del cual no pensaba permitir que lo experimentara.

 _"Se vive para aprender y usar lo aprendido"_ Recordó las palabras de la directora mientras Yuichiro seguía mostrándose arisco _"Puedo usar lo que sufrí, lo que sentí, para impedir que mi familia lo viva. Así puedo protegerlos"_

Mikaela intentó una nueva estrategia cuando Yuichiro le preguntó si estaban peleando por quien era el líder del grupo. La idea le resultó graciosa, no era exactamente un concepto que se aplicara apara ellos, pero podía usarlo. Un líder, como el papel de hermano mayor que llevaba, se encargaba de proteger a sus seguidores. Por eso no dudó en pelearse contra él y ganándole, demostrándole de esa manera que no es necesario estar a la defensiva porque había alguien dispuesto a protegerlo, y que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

 _"Ahora hay que mostrarle su otro error"_

Pensó sonriendo por el comentario de la directora afirmando que solo estaba intentando hacerse amigos. Una vez que la calmó le compartió brevemente su historia a Yuichiro para que entendiera que su pasado no debía de impedirle ser feliz. Los otros niños debieron animarse por su comentario porque espontáneamente comenzaron sus historias personales de forma animada y con grandes sonrisas. Algunas era la primera vez que la escuchaba lo cual volvió a molestarlo sin embargo no permitiría que eso disminuyera su ánimo mientras alentaba a todos a saltar a abrazar a Yuichiro.

Estaba seguro que una bienvenida como esa sería más fácil para él entender lo que significa hacer parte de la familia del orfanato Hyakuya. Lamentablemente no fueron muchos los días tranquilos que tuvo para ello.

Cuando finalmente estuvo seguro de alcanzar la felicidad y creía poder trasmitirlo a quienes lo rodeaban, los vampiros aparecieron.

…..

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo es una mezcla del capítulo 1 del anime y del manga hecho de memoria para entrelazarlo con esta historia. La escena de Saitou, Yuichiro y Mikaela en la ventana con un balón también apareció en el manga (aunque no recuerdo el capitulo)_**


End file.
